Our Beginning
by Stray Dreamer
Summary: She took his hand again, stood up on her tiptoes, and gave Ikuto a light kiss on the cheek. She whispered, “Merry Christmas.” He pulled her into a tight embrace and said, “Thank you, Amu.” Christmas one-shot. -Amuto-


**Just a little Christmas one-shot. Hope you like it. :-) **

**I don't own Shugo Chara. But it was on my Christmas list.**

* * *

_Every minute I'm not with you  
I hope I'll see you soon  
There's just something that happens  
When you walk into the room  
And instantly I feel so complete  
It hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
And you give me this feeling  
It's like no other feeling  
But it knocks me off my feet_

_FM Static-Hey Now (Secret Song)_

* * *

Amu trudged through the deep snow in the park, shivering from the cold. Her teeth chattered and she stopped walking. She glanced up at the night sky that held the bright moon and shining stars.

It was Christmas Day, and it would be over soon. All of her friends were celebrating with their families. Amu had decided to go for a walk to get away from the cheerful atmosphere at home. Here Charas weren't with her to keep her company either. They were at home, playing with Ami.

Amu sighed deeply and stopped, looking down at her black jeans tucked into warm, black boots. She pulled her gray, thigh-length, and wool coat closer around herself and lifted her gaze. Her golden eyes widened at where her small feet had taken her.

She stared up at the stage where Ikuto had played his violin, while she had sung to the tune. She was standing in the very spot she was such a long time ago.

She smiled fondly at the memory. Amu's thoughts strayed to the sapphire-eyed cat whose face constantly invaded her mind. She hadn't seen or heard from him in years since he left to find his father. She was seventeen now. Their bet was never far from her mind.

_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself._

His words still rang in her ears as clearly as they did that day. Amu knew that she had lost the bet. She lost the bet the moment it was made. Because she's already fallen in love with him, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

And she was still trying to find her true-self. But that didn't seem possible without him with her. Dejected, Amu wondered if he'd ever come back, or if he had forgotten her. She wouldn't be surprised.

Suddenly, Amu snapped out of her reverie, realizing she had been standing there for quite some time. She sighed sadly, tightened the cranberry-red, knit scarf around her neck, and walked away. She gave the stage one last, longing look, and whispered gently, "I love you, Ikuto."

As Amu walked, she thought of the Christmas present she had for Ikuto. The Christmas present that she had saved for so long if he ever came back. It was at her house, sitting there and never moving.

Then Amu stopped dead in her tracks. "That sound…" she said, confusion written all over her face. Amu closed her eyes and listened for it. It was a sad, melancholic sound that soft and beautiful. The sound of a very familiar violin.

Amu shook her head. "I must be imagining things."

But the sound kept swirling all around her, like the flurries of snow were carrying it to her. It was coming from behind her, the stage.

Amu couldn't contain herself any longer. She had to see. She took one small step back toward the sound, and then another, gradually getting faster with each step until she was in an all out sprint. The sound of the violin got louder and louder.

The stage came into view, and Amu quickly cast her eyes down, not wanting to know the truth that he wasn't really there. That it was her imagination running away with her.

She reached the first step, and stopped, bending over to catch her breath. The sound of the violin had stopped as soon as she did. Amu was afraid to look up, and afraid that he wouldn't be there when she did.

She didn't want to be disappointed again. She didn't want to feel her heart fall again.

The seconds ticked by, and Amu's breathing slowed. As soon as her panting subsided, she straightened up, but kept her eyes on the snow-covered step.

The silence in the dark settled around her like a thick blanket, and a thousand thoughts raced through her head before it went black.

She'd have to look up eventually. Either dispel the delusions or see if he really had returned.

Amu took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She closed her eyes tight and clenched her fists together so hard, she thought she might draw blood with her fingernails.

_Okay. _Amu thought. _I look up in three seconds. _She inhaled again.

_One._

The silent anticipation ate at her insides.

_Two._

She had no idea how much time had passed since she'd been standing there.

_Thr—_

"Amu," a voice cut off her thoughts.

The pinkette's eyes flashed open and she gasped. _No way. It…can't be._

She ever so slowly raised her honey-colored gaze and saw black shoes, dark jeans, a black, lightweight coat, a violin and bow in the two hands, a cross necklace, slightly smiling lips, and finally… A blue-violet set of eyes under a neat mess of midnight-blue hair.

Their eyes locked, and Amu's knees suddenly felt as weak as jello. It was him.

"I-Ikuto?" she asked hopefully, barely above a whisper.

He smirked, his eyes boring right through hers. He finally broke the spell by looking away to put his violin in its case behind him. Then he started to descend the stairs.

Amu finally found her feet, and went up, step after step. Once they reached the same step, they stopped to face each other, a few feet away.

Amu had to know if he was really here with her. She had to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

She reached out tentatively with her hand and gently touched his fur-like hair. She smiled. It was so _soft_. Her warm fingers trailed lightly across his cool cheek and she felt him shiver under her touch. She pulled her hand back, thinking that she was bothering him in some way, when he reached up and snatched her fingers. Her bright orbs met his once again and she was stunned at the emotions she saw in their depths.

Tenderness, bliss, seriousness, and…love? Did he still love her? Her eyes suddenly filled with unwanted tears.

Ikuto looked alarmed. "Amu?" He brought his hand up to brush away the tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, but before he could, Amu quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"You baka," she muttered into his chest.

Ikuto was shocked at first, but then he gave a small smile. He held Amu tightly around the waist and laid his head on hers.

They stood there for awhile, enjoying the others touch, before Amu pulled back. She wiped away a stray tear and said with a small laugh, "What took ya so long?"

He smiled softly, still resting his hands on her waist, and merely stated, "I'm sorry."

Amu shook her head. "No, I understand." Then she realized what she must look like right now, and her stubbornness kicked in. "B-Besides, it's not as if I m-missed you or anything," she stuttered, crossing her arms.

The smirk that Amu missed so much slid onto his face. He leaned in closer to her and said, "Still stubborn, eh? You don't have to be that way with me, you know. I know you to well. I can see right through that act. You missed me. And I certainly missed you. More than you know, you perverted kid."

"I-I'm not the perverted one!" she fumed. "You are!"

He chuckled and backed away a little. "I see some things haven't changed," he said, smirking.

Her eyes widened a bit before her face settled in to a frown. "No, I guess not," she said before smiling. "You're right, I did miss you. A lot."

Another look of surprise crossed his face and Amu added, "And you came on Christmas!"

"Which reminds me…" Ikuto said, pulling a small silver-wrapped box out of his pocket and handing it to Amu.

"For me?" she asked, and gingerly took it from his hands.

He nodded and watched her unwrap the gift. It contained a black, velvet box. She popped it open and her eyes widened.

It was a silver violin, hanging from the thin chain at a tilted angle with the bow across the strings. "I'It's beautiful," she said in awe.

"Just like you," Ikuto said in a serious voice. Amu blushed deeply. Ikuto took the pendant out of the box, unclasped it, and asked, "May I?"

Amu's blush deepened and turned around and held her hair up. Ikuto swung it around her neck and clasped it, letting it fall just below the hollow of her neck, right next to her heart.

She touched the charm lovingly with her back still facing Ikuto. She smiled widely and turned around. "Thank you." They stood there in silence, staring at each other until Amu remembered his present.

"Oh! I have something for you too. I've been saving it," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her home. He let her drag him through the fluffy snow with an amused smile.

As Amu turned the corner to her street she glanced at her cell phone. _11:55._ _Good, we have just a little time before Christmas is over. _She thought.

They entered her yard, and went around to Amu's balcony. Sitting underneath it, was something big, covered by a tarp. Amu looked up at Ikuto and gave his hand a light squeeze. She let his hand fall, and went to take off the tarp.

Before she did, she said, "I asked the workers if I could buy it, but they just gave it to me after I said how special it was to me. I thought you would like to have it."

Ikuto looked confused, so Amu pulled away the tarp and went to stand beside him. His eyes widened and he was speechless. Amu glanced at her phone again. _11:59._

She took his hand again, stood up on her tiptoes, and gave Ikuto a light kiss on the cheek. She whispered, "Merry Christmas." The clock turned to 12:00 just after.

He looked at her in shock. Shock at her gift, and stunned at the fact that she had just kissed him. The spot was tingling where her lips had touched him. He gave the most genuine smile he'd ever had and it took Amu's breath away.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and said, "Thank you, Amu." She shivered when he said her name, and they both pulled away to look at his present. The little pink teacup with dark pink bows and yellow circles around the top.

"It was where our beginning started, remember?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, recalling Amu's words.

_Even though it's my first time here, whatever days left to this amusement park. To me, today's just the beginning._

_So Ikuto too...why not make today a new beginning?_

"So Amu," Ikuto said after a few minutes with a devious smirk.

"Hm?" Amu said, oblivious.

"Did I win the bet?"

Amu froze. "T-The bet?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Mmhmm," Ikuto said with exaggerated length.

"I…um…well you see…" Amu stopped mumbling. She needed to tell him. She didn't want him to leave again. And maybe he'd stay if she told him. She looked at her shoes, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Then she stood still. "Ikuto."

"Yes?" he said with a smirk.

She looked up into his eyes that she always seemed to lose herself in with determination. "I lost the bet before it was made," she said, smiling softly. "I've always loved you in some way. And, even now, I'm still very much in love with you."

Ikuto didn't know he could let down his cool demeanor so many times in one night. But then, he'd always been like that around her. He smiled the smile he saved for just her, and stroked her cheek gently before cupping her face with both his hands.

He leaned forward, and Amu stayed perfectly still. They both closed their eyes as Ikuto's soft lips barely brushed hers.

Amu's fingers snaked through Ikuto's hair, and she pulled herself closer to him. One of Ikuto's hands wrapped around her waist, and they finally kissed.

Sparks of electricity reverberated through their bodies and Amu felt as if every inch of her skin was on fire. She never knew kissing Ikuto would feel so good. Ikuto had goosebumps. Only Amu was capable of that. He couldn't get close enough to her. She was so _warm._

They pulled away, after what seemed like forever, gasping for air. Their breath was visible in the cold, winter air. They met eyes, and smiled.

Ikuto brushed a stray strand of pink hair out of Amu's face and said, "I love you, Amu."

Amu's smile grew and she rested her forehead against his. "I love you too, Ikuto."

They stood there for a long time, by their little teacup. The teacup that marked their beginning.

* * *

**Hmm…I had fun writing this.**

**Read and review please. Feel free to point out any mistakes and places you think could use a little work. Thanks. Merry Christmas!**

**~Stray**


End file.
